returning to his family
by survak
Summary: returning to his home a klingon human hybrid meets his family after being marooned on a planet


Summary: Returning home a young klingon / human hybrid wonders about his life trapped on a   
planet alone and his feelings about his meeting with his family.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I know Paramount owns Star Trek, but the characters here are mine and some   
of my friends.  
  
For a friend who was going in hospital the day after she gave me the suggestion, get well soon   
Chey.  
  
Returning To His Family  
  
Stephen had been sitting in the guest quarters arranged for him aboard the USS   
Montgomery. The crew had been friendly enough to him, but the last time he had been in space the   
ship had been attacked by the Jem Hadar.  
  
His mind went back to that fateful day when his parents' shuttle had been traveling between   
the colony on Yerick 3 to visit his father's own home world and a gathering of House Qul mupwI'.   
The journey had been uneventful, despite the warnings from both the Federation and Klingon Govts   
about the dangers of Jem Hadar patrols along their planned route. His father - a tall, gruff and   
fearless Klingon had scoffed at the warnings. "Why would the Jem Hadar worry about one lone   
private shuttle?", he had said to anyone who tried to warn the family to travel along one of the many   
patrolled and safe routes that would take them days maybe weeks longer to get to their home world   
and his family.  
  
  
Five days into the flight the computer had warned them that a Jem Hadar fighter had   
scanned them and was altering course to intercept them. His father muttered a few klingon curses   
and began trying to evade the speeding fighter. The shuttle was out matched against the fighter and   
his human mother shouted at his father about his pig headedness, to which his father replied in   
more colourful Klingon cursing before he punched in yet another sharp course change, throwing   
them wildly about as he had reduced power to the inertial dampers to enable the ship to maneuver   
that little bit sharper but reduces the protective force on the passengers inside.  
  
His mother fired the small pulse phaser that bounced off the fighter's shields when they hit,   
the fighter still couldn't get an accurate shot on the shuttle. But each shot got that little bit closer to   
hitting them and their shields even on full were designed for protection more against space debris   
than a hit from a full powered phaser which is what the fighter was using.  
  
"Stephen find an M class planet that we can get to quickly!",came the order from his father   
and even though he was only 12 both his parents had taught him as early as his 9th birthday how to   
use every system on the shuttle competently.  
  
He was scanning all of the local systems when the shuttle received it's first hit, a glancing   
blow to the port quarter shield. The hit was minimal but the computer soon announced that the   
shields were now down to 55%, a full hit would probably breech the hull or worse destroy the shuttle   
completely, he realized that it was becoming imperative to find a planet to escape to and quickly.  
  
Just as he found a world his father failed to evade a shot and the port nacelle was ripped off   
by a massive explosion as the fighter hit it's support leg and the shuttle lurched as it fell out of   
warp.  
  
"Father, M class world course 022.349, 2000km's ", he shouted over the sound of exploding   
consoles and he felt the shuttle now at impulse turn and dive towards the planet as another burst of   
fire filled the space that the shuttle had been in just a split second before.  
  
"Warp core breech imminent ", the computer seemed to scream at them, as this time the   
fighter got a clean shot in, breeching the rear hull and wrecking the confined engineering space on   
the shuttle.  
  
"Prepare for emergency evacuation", his father shouted and they all held on for dear life as   
the forward section of the shuttle was fired clear of the aft engineering section just as the warp core   
exploded. Luckily the forward cabin was designed to be used as an escape pod by being ejected   
from the rest of the shuttle.  
  
The force of the ejection and explosion threw all 3 of them about the cabin. Stephen saw   
his mother, her face lacerated by an exploding console, hit the front view screen like a rag doll   
before sliding to a heap on the floor. His father was thrown over the main helm console and landed   
on the floor with a crack that be heard above the explosions. Stephen himself was pushed by the   
force into a small space under the science console where he had been standing, he hit his head   
and was knocked cold. The remains of the shuttle hurtled towards the planet, the emergency   
steering controls handling the flight automatically. The Jem Hadar fighter turned and headed back   
into Dominion territory.  
  
Stephen woke up several hours later, his head felt like it had a klingon wedding drum   
playing inside it. He tried to move and the pain from his left arm was like someone had set fire to it.   
He wanted to scream out but knew his father would frown on such an unKlingon reaction, his   
mother on the overhand would have come running over to him and held him tightly gaining them both   
a growl from his father. So he decided to call out see if either of them was conscious, he received   
no answer from either, he decided to drag himself out of the small compartment that he had been   
wedged in by the final explosion. It took several minutes but each painful movement made it feel   
like hours. Once out he dragged himself up by his good right arm and looked at the devastation of   
the cabin, he couldn't see either of his parents and decided they must have left the shuttle and gone   
to check on the conditions of the planet they had landed on as they hadn't managed to chose a   
landing site.  
He searched and found the medical kit, took out a tricorder and used it inexpertly to check his   
arm, it was as he had feared broken, he struggled to get the bone roughly set and then used a bone   
regenerator to help knit the break as best he could, he wanted to show his parents when they come   
back that he could look after himself.  
  
Once he had repaired the damage to his arm he decided to check the shuttle, see what   
was destroyed and what was salvageable. He moved forward and he saw the two crumpled forms he   
moved to his mother and realized by the grotesque angle of her head that she had almost certainly   
broken her neck and he wiped a tear from his eye and hoped that her death had been quick. He   
turned towards his father who had been impaled on a broken stanchion which showed half a metre   
of the other side of his body, the pool of purple blood had already congealed on the floor and he   
finally understood why no one had answered his call, he was alone on this planet. He went to his   
father, forced both his eyes open and let rip with the howl warning the warriors already in Sto-Vo-Kor   
that a warrior was on his way to join them before he moved over and carried out the same ceremony   
with his mother.  
  
He rested once he had carried out the death rituals. He would have to dispose of both   
bodies so moving to the weapons locker he took out a disruptor which he put on full power and   
walked back to the two bodies, took aim and fired first at his father then at his mothers body and   
with the stench of burning flesh the bodies ceased to exist. The smell was to remain in the shuttle   
for about a year or so. It seemed to him a constant reminder about their end, yet he knew to a   
Klingon, once dead the body was just an empty shell to dispose of as well as was expedient. And   
as it would be several weeks before he would be strong enough to remove the bodies he had to   
destroy them before disease set in.  
  
Stephen got up from the seat and walked to the replicator which the Starfleet crew had   
kindly had programmed with Klingon meals but all he wanted was the meat of the rat like creature   
that had been native to the planet that he spent the past 5 years.  
  
He had been on the planet for 20 days, and the emergency rations had got low and so   
Stephen decided that it was time to get out and hunt for new foodstuffs, he armed himself with a   
bat'leth and tricorder then headed outside. The area that they had landed in had been a small   
clearing in a jungle. It was a warm but steamy region and he soon tired. But he had found many   
berries and fruits which the tricorder informed him were safe for him to eat. He had yet to find an   
animal that was easy to catch, kill and was edible. He had scanned a rat like creature that the   
tricorder reported as edible but it was fast and so far he had failed dismally to catch. He started to   
try different traps it took about another 10 days before he finally found a trap that could work.  
  
That night he had caught three and made a weak stew out of the creatures and the plant life   
he had found. He found over the next few weeks that the stew could be kept and added to as the   
days went on making for a seasoned taste to it, which he had come to enjoy.  
  
As for shuttle itself, he repaired what he could getting the subspace radio working yet he   
was unsure of it's range. The computer core had been undamaged and he used that to learn all he   
could about survival and repairing of the systems. He was sure his parents would be proud of him   
and how he had survived so far. Occasionally the subspace radio would pick up the distant   
messages of Klingon and Federation ships and he would try to make his presence known to them   
with little or no luck, once or twice the ship would hear his faint signal but be unable to do anything   
as they were in combat with Dominion ships and would either be destroyed or chase the enemy   
away and forget the faint message they had received. Slowly but surely as the years past the   
sound of passing ships stopped and he figured either the war was over or it was now being fought   
further away and he would no longer have a chance of being rescued from this world.  
  
Stephen went to the replicator and ordered a raktajino and zilm'kach and sat down to eat   
and drink, he had an hour left till the ship would reach the home world of House Qul mupwI' and the   
surviving members of his family,people that until a week previous he had never thought he would get   
the chance to meet ever, not till that day.  
  
He had continued his life for the past five years the summers were hot and damp but the   
winters had been cold and dark, he had only just survived the first winter for he had not realized that   
the winter would be so cold and the food supply would disappear so suddenly. He struggled   
through and was all but dead when the summer finally made back and he was once again able to   
hunt and gather, this time he worked out a way to keep the food through the summer so he would   
survive the next winter.  
  
It was just as the winter started to set in that he heard the chatter of a Federation shuttle   
and it's mother ship, he went to his radio and tried to signal either ship and was surprised when one   
of them replied to his hail, and after a quick conversation he was surprised to feel the tingling of the   
transporter as the shuttle beamed him up and he was met by a young human female who greeted   
him and took him to sit down as the shuttle returned to the Oberth class ship Montgomery.  
  
Now, he was aboard the ship about to leave it's comfort to meet his family, people he had   
never met before. He checked the computer once again for the details of those that would meet him   
at the terminal, there would be Lord Karg, the eptai of House Qul mupwI', Lady B'Tana Proctoress   
of the house. R'Neya his house sister. He received a COM message, which informed him that it   
was time to leave the ship and finally meet with his family. Walking to the transporter room he was   
met by the friends he had made over the last week. He had missed the company of people and they   
had done their best to understand his strange ways, ways that had come from 5 years alone on the   
planet.  
  
Finally as he stepped on the transporter platform the captain and the young female entered   
the room to say good by to him, the female Julia had been with him as often as possible helping   
him to become acclimatized to his new life. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and   
reminded him that he had promised to keep in touch and for the first time he actually took a full look   
at her and noticed her deep blue eyes and long red hair, he even realized that she was an ensign.   
He secretly promised himself that he would do whatever was necessary to stay friends with her.   
The captain said good-bye and signaled the transporter chief to beam him down to the planet and   
as he dematerialized, he saw Julia wave to him.  
  
He next saw two attractive klingon females either side of a tall klingon warrior, and he   
stepped forward to greet them. The male introduced himself formally as Karg, and the females both   
introduced themselves at Karg's signal, then hugged him, almost forcing all the air out of his body.   
For the first time since his parents died he felt a part of a family and once again tears formed in his   
eyes.  
  
  



End file.
